


Twisted Tales

by LovedByFew



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Berseria, Eizen - Freeform, F/M, Lust, Major game spoilers, Tales, follows game storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovedByFew/pseuds/LovedByFew
Summary: Venus is a normal girl, until the Scarlet Night. She and her sister fight for revenge for an unforgivable wrong. Venus is her name, and lust is her game.*The main character is kinda a ho*





	1. Prologue

“Keep up Laphicet!” I shout as I take his hand in mine. 

 

My younger sister Velvet takes his other hand in hers, and sprints to keep up with my pace. 

 

“Arthur! Wait!” I call ahead. 

 

I haul them forward a few yards, before tripping, and taking them with me. We all get up and continue running. The sky is red, like blood, and it’s scaring me! I pull Laphicet onto my back so Velvet and I can run faster. As I rise from the ground to start running again, a daemon launches itself at us. I stand in front of my little siblings, as if I would be much of a meal to a daemon at 12 years old. A sword comes flying over our heads, and skewers the daemon. We whip around to see Arthur waiting for us. Relief sweeps over us as we follow him to a hollow stump of a tree. I stare up at him in the bloody red light of the Scarlet night. 

 

“You three wait here. I’m going back for Celica.” he hushes us. 

 

“Don’t leave us Arthur!” Velvet begs. 

 

“As long as you have these, you’ll have the courage you need to survive.” He hands Velvet a pair of red apples. “Celica enchanted these herself.” he smiles down at her. “Watch after them.” He looks at me, or more through me. “Good girl Venus.” He pats my head and runs off into the night. 

 

As his footsteps fade, my confidence wavers. It’s easy to be brave when you have an exorcist with you. Everyone knows that only exorcists can kill daemons. The night gets quiet, eerily so. I hold my arms around my siblings, and keep them calm. Suddenly a man comes stumbling out of the bushes right next to our hiding place. We watch as he takes his head in his hands and screams at the top of his lungs before transforming into a daemon. Velvet screams from behind me, and this launches me into full panic mode. I clamp my hands onto each of my siblings, and run in the other direction. I don’t really care if I’m dragging them along, as long as we’re away from there. I finally stop running when I make it to the shrine at the edge of the Tranquil Woods. 

 

“Arthur!” I shriek as he comes into view. 

 

He doesn’t look, but in the sky there is a body, it’s a girl. A huge yellow cross appears, and stabs her right through the middle. Blood spatters the cross, and it lights the girl’s face. Celica


	2. 1

Tomorrow is my birthday. And the 8th anniversary of Celica’s death. My older sister Celica truly was one of a kind. Poor Arthur misses her terribly. She was gentle, loving, and pure. But whenever she gave that stern look we all behaved. She had dad’s black hair, and mom’s golden eyes. Velvet looks just like her, I swear they could have been twins, aside from the age difference. I find myself getting jealous of her sometimes. My eyes are so deep a blue people mistake them for black often times, and my hair is a rich auburn color that lies in long ringlets halting at my waist. Nobody knows where I get my hair, but I have dad’s eyes. 

 

We live in the same old house in Aball village with our brother-in-law Arthur. We've been here since Celica and Arthur got married all those years ago. Now our yard is decorated by Celica and her unborn son’s graves. It's almost noon by the time I return home from the night before. I was out late... with a boy. Now that I'm 19 people seem to think that all I want is to get bedded, and move on to the next. I tug my sweater a little tighter around me, feeling the eyes of the whole village on me. Nothing happened last night. I actually left the boy standing in the forest after he tried to take advantage of me. Well, I originally did want to be bedded, the night took a turn for the worst. I don't really care to relive last night. Celica would be so disappointed in me. 

 

“Where have you been?” Arthur asks. 

 

“Out.” I respond sharply. 

 

“I see. Another boy huh?” He frowns. 

 

“And if it was?” I hiss as I retreat to my room. 

 

“All I ask is that you wait until you're married.” 

 

“Yeah, I know.” I snarl and close the door behind me, Arthur has been on me about my habit of coming home late after being out with a boy. 

 

It only happened once or twice... Or maybe closer to 10 times. I can't help it, I just really like men! Arthur just doesn't understand. A knock comes at my door. 

 

“If it's Arthur, go away.” I growl as I tear my shirt over my head. 

 

“Good thing I'm not him.” Velvet enters my room. “Laphicet has a fever again, so I'm going out to get some prickleboar meat. Care to join me?” She asks. 

 

“Sure. I need to get out of the house.” I smirk slightly. “Give me 20 minutes.” 

 

“Okay.” She leaves my room and I sprint through a shower and throw on a blue tunic over my black pants. 

 

I tug on my light brown boots, lace them up, and grab my bow and quiver. 

 

“Ready?” She asks. 

 

“Yeah, let's check out the market before we go hunt though.” I nod at her. 

 

“Good idea.”  

 

We leave the house only to see Arthur in the yard. 

 

“I won't be home for dinner tonight.” He frowns at me. 

 

“Okay, we'll see you later.” I smile, and run off down the path. I have no intention of talking to him. I make to the market before Velvet, and I check for meat. 

 

“I just sold the last of it.” Shopkeep says, and continues to try and sell me something else. 

 

Velvet comes up behind me, and taps me on the shoulder. 

 

“Forget something?” She smiles, and hands me my bladed discus. 

 

“Oh yeah, thanks.” I take it from her and hook it to my quiver. 

 

“Looks like we get to hunt after all.” 

 

“Great! Let's rent a cart so we can carry the meat back.” I pay the shopkeep 20 gald for the cart and we head out for the Tranquil Woods. 

 

I love to hunt. We exit the village through the east gate, the one that leads to the Tranquil Woods. Velvet and I walk together slowly, we don't really have time to just be sisters very much. She seems to be the only one who wants to take care of Laphi, and I'm hardly in the house, between hunting game and men. We enjoy a comfortable silence as we cross the little bridge over the creek and into the forest. 

 

“Do you think Arthur will ever be proud of me again?” I ask. 

 

“Where did that come from?” Velvet raises her eyebrow. 

 

“He just seems so upset with me lately. I know that I'm a little more promiscuous then he would like, but I'm still a virgin! It's not like I'm a harlot! He just irks me so.” I complain. 

 

Velvet sighs loudly before addressing me, “Venus… he loves you, and doesn't want you to get hurt. You're old enough to make your own choices. You're your own person, and he has no control over you.” She pauses for a second, “Don't let him dictate what you want to do, even if it goes against the grain.” She smiles. 

 

I shrug a little and look up from the path. 

 

“Look!” I whisper and point to the clearing ahead. A large male  Prickleboar stands near the old shrine. 

 

“Wow, what a beast!” Velvet breathes. 

 

“Let's go.” I grin. 

 

I unlatch my bladed discus from my quiver. 

 

“Left!” I order Velvet, and she flanks the boar from the left side. 

 

She slides her blade out of her cuff on her right arm. I hurl my discus and hit the animal in the side. I knock an arrow and loose it as Velvet strikes the boar in the head. Prickleboar always did go down hard. My arrow finds its mark and embeds itself in the boars heart. A last piercing squeal rings through the forest air as the animal expires. I dislodge my disc from the boar's flank, and lock it back on my quiver. 

 

“One down, two to go.” Velvet smiles. 

 

“Yeah. I'm looking forward to smoking this.” I smile. 

 

Food always makes me happy. 

 

We grab the boar by the feet and throw it in the cart. 

 

“That one had to be a 400 pounder!” I groan. 

 

Prickleboar are a smaller boar species, so 400 pounds is huge. We each grab a handle and haul the cart forward. We walk and relative silence, only the squeaking of the wheels interrupting the quiet grunts of us pulling the cart over the rocks in the path. As we approach the next clearing Velvet stops pulling her side of the cart. I look up from the forest path, to see another boar. This one is a little smaller, but still a full grown boar. 

 

“Your turn.” I hiss to her. 

 

She smiles slightly, and lets her blade extend from her cuff. I take a knee and knock two arrows, after placing my side of the cart on the ground. Velvet charges the boar, and slashes across the boar’s back. I let my arrows fly. One hits the animal in the rear, and the other pierces the lung. Velvet leaps on the boards back, and cuts to the jugular. The boar goes down, and Velvet detaches from the animal. 

 

“Two, last one!” She high fives me. 

 

We throw the boar in the cart with the other one, and continue down the path. 

 

“So, how did last night go?” Velvet asks. 

 

“Um, until the end of the night, it was really nice.” I start. “He was very sweet, and treated me like a person, until we made it to the shrine. He changed completely. He threatened to push me into the depths if I didn't submit to him. I was so shocked that I laid on the ground, and just waited for him.” I pause for a moment, “He was nearly in me by the time I regained control of myself. I kicked him off of me and ran for it. I made it to my secret cave before he could find me. That's why I got home so late.” I frown, I had never been that close before. 

 

It frightened me. 

 

“Well, it's over now. I doubt he will ever bother you again.” Velvet places her hand on my arm gently. 

 

I lean my head on her shoulder for a few seconds before we come to the clearing by the shrine. This is where I was last night... I'm here for Laphicet, not my psyche. A loud squeal pierces the silence as a female prickle board charges us. 

 

“I guess she wants to dance.” I cackle. 

 

“This isn't the two-step! Focus Venus.” Velvet frowns. 

 

“Sure Arthur.” I growl. 

 

I snag my discus from my quiver, and charge at the boar. I hold it by the locking clip, like a shield, and leap over the boar, dragging the blade down the spine. The pig shrieks, then turns around. 

 

“Too late.” I grin. 

 

She rears on her hind legs and I whip my discus at the animal, and it implants right through the eye. The boar throws her head from side to side, dislodging my weapon from its skull. Blood pours from the wound, and as the animal reaches me again, she collapses on the ground. Velvet and I throw her into the cart and start the trek back. 


	3. 2

As we approach the bridge, a group of prickleboars leaps out of the bushes. Velvet and I look around at them. 

 

“Are these boars the... family of the ones we killed?” She whispers. 

 

“Does it matter?” I grin, and knock a couple of arrows. 

 

Velvet glances at me, and makes a grumpy face before drawing her blade. Two of the seven boars charge us, and I shoot one of them through the eye, killing him instantly. My other arrow misses its mark, and gets lodged in the dirt. Velvet cuts across the throat of another one. 2 down 5 to go. I'm not only a fan of traditional lust, but blood lust as well. I like to make things bleed. Arthur doesn't like that about me. It seems to me that he doesn't like much about me. 

 

“Venus! Wake up!” Velvet yells at me. 

 

Right, imminent danger. I pull out my discus and bash a boar in the head, one more dead. Velvet had taken out two more while I was thinking. She's good! The last prickleboar falls, and we stand at the center of the carnage, back to back, chest heaving with effort. 

 

“That was awesome!” I cheer triumphantly. 

 

All at once, purple fog oozes out of the ground around one of the boars, bringing it back to life. 

 

“What?” Velvet gasps. 

 

That boar is a daemon! A sword comes out of nowhere, embedding itself in the boar. I whip around to see who has joined us, but I know that sword. 

 

“Arthur.” I acknowledge him curtly. 

 

“Are you two all right?” He asks. 

 

“Yes Arthur.” 

 

“Arthur's fourth maxim; never let your guard down, even when victorious.” He chuckles at us. 

 

“This should be more than enough for what we need. I'll help load it up, take it back to Aball, and sell some for the medicine. I won't be home tonight, look for my coming tomorrow.” Arthur instructs. “One more thing, I saw a group of daemons lurking around the village. Promise me that you'll run away if you meet one. Am I clear?”

 

“Yeah right, to the death!” I snarl.

 

Velvet doesn't like those instructions either.

 

“No way!! I can handle a bunch of dae-” 

 

“Only those with the talent for exorcism can fight daemons. Do you have that talent?” He furrows his brows at us. 

 

“Do you think I could become an exorcist some day? Velvet whispers. 

 

Arthur stares at us, as if assessing us. 

 

“Why do you think birds fly?” he hums.

 

Birds?

 

“They fly so they can find food, right?” Velvet answers. 

 

“Birds fly because of the free feeling they get when they do.” I invent an answer. 

 

Arthur scowls at me, but doesn’t respond to me. 

 

“It takes a specific innate talent, unfortunately, very few humans are born with it.”

 

Velvet looks down, as if ashamed for asking. 

 

“I’ll be home tomorrow.” Arthur reminds.

 

“Okay, be safe!” Velvet calls. 

 

I stand there and study him for a moment. He notices and studies me and returned. Before I can stop my feet I run and embrace him. 

 

“I love you Arthur. Come back in one piece.” I smile as I dig my face into his shoulder. 

 

“I promise.” He smiles. I turn and help Velvet load the rest of the boars into the cart, and haul it back to town. We stop the cart in the market square, and are mobbed quickly. People don't see meat in this abundance often in the village. We make plenty of money for the medicine and enough for a few things that we need for home. We walk up to the market keeper, and ask about the medicine. 

 

“I'm sorry but I don't know when I'll get the medicine in. And when I do, I can't say how much it will cost.” He eyes me up and down for a second, “With daemons and brigands all around it's hard to get my goods into the village.” He frowns. 

 

Velvet is furious. 

 

“You've got to be kidding me!” I shout at him. 

 

“I'm sorry, it's just the reality of the time.” He throws up his hands in defeat. 

 

Velvet's friend Nikko comes up behind us. 

 

“Look at you two, lady Breadwinners!” She smiles. “Have a good hunt?” 

 

“Yeah, but he doesn't have Laphi’s medicine, so our money is useless.” Velvet complains. 

 

“Oh, moody and sturdy? Velvet, if you were a boy I think I'd be in love.” She giggles, trying to lighten the mood. 

 

“Good thing I'm a girl then.” Velvet laughs. 

 

I turn to the market keeper and purchase the things we need for dinner. 

 

“Venus, I just got these in, take a look.” The shopkeep whispers. 

 

I look in the open cart, and see chocolate covered strawberries. 

 

“Why would I want these?” I ask. 

 

I really like them, but it begs the question, why call me out? 

 

“Oh, um, well the talk of the village is th-” 

 

I cut him off, “So you expect me to buy them for my next male conquest, is that it?!” I shout at him. 

 

He throws his hands up in defeat again. He really doesn't know how to talk to women. 

 

“I only know the gossip in the town.” He replies. 

 

I walk away in a huff and head home. I sit on the edge of the well behind the house, fuming. Why can't people leave me alone? I'm pretty much the town whore, or at least that's what people think of me. I stare at the water at the bottom of the well, still as death. I could just ‘fall’ in. It’s a deep well, at least 50 yards. I look up to see Velvet coming around the corner with the groceries and the remaining, unsold, prickleboar. Misery will do me no good, so I leave my sour feelings at the well, and help Velvet bring the food. I pull in a large knife out of the block in the kitchen, and start skinning the many boar.

 

Hours later I come into the house, covered in blood from the boars. I bring the meat into the smokehouse, and set it to be dried and smoked. I lay Applewood, Hickory, and Thrushwood logs on the fire to flavor the meat just right. Thrushwood is only found in the forests around Aball. It is especially good for making hot fires, and smoking different meats. It creates a rich, meaty, and slightly spicy flavor. When all the meat is hung, I go inside and hear Velvet talking to Laphicet. 

 

“All right, just this once.” She smiles and turns to the stove. 

 

She puts the spinach to the side, she must have promised to not put it in the stew. 

 

“Little brat.” I laugh under my breath,

 

“Hmmm?” Velvet asks. 

 

“You spoil him.” I hug her for a moment. 

 

“Yeah, well, I feel like I have to sometimes.” She shrugs. 

 

“He's lucky to have you.” I smile fondly. 

 

“He's got you to.” She reminds. 

 

“Me? Great example that I am, you spend so much more time with him.” I remark. 

 

“I'm right here guys! I can hear you!” Laphicet’s voice comes from his room. 

 

Velvet and I giggle quietly, “Then come on out. Dinner's ready.” I call him. 

 

“Hehehe okay.” He laughs with us. We sit down to a hearty meatball stew. Laphicet wolfs his down, leaving nothing in the bowl. 

 

“Wow! Either you're really hungry, or you made a deal with Velvet.” I laugh at him. 

 

“I want to be an adventurer when I grow bigger. Velvet says that if I eat all my food and take all my medicine that I can go on adventures as an exorcist like Arthur.” He cheers and leaps up from his chair. 

 

I watch him as he goes to the kitchen cabinet to get the last of the medicine. I look at Velvet, raise my eyebrow, and look back at Laphicet as he looks for a spoon. 

 

“If it's the last of it, just drink out of the bottle.” I call out to him. 

 

“Oh, okay.” He looks at the green glass of the bottle and drains the rest of its contents. 

 

“Good job kid. Now get the rest that you need, and you'll be an even better exorcist than Arthur, I swear it.” I smile and open my arms to him. 

 

“Okay.” He runs to me and wraps his arms around me as I sit at the table. 

 

He returns to his room, and Velvet goes with him. I smile as she tells Laphicet a story. I grab the dishes and put them in the sink, before filling it with water and soap. I head to the smokehouse to check on the meat. I restock the wood on the fire for the night. As I come out of the smokehouse I stop by Laphicet's window, to see if he's actually going to sleep. 

 

“Tomorrow is another Scarlet Night.” He frowns. 

 

“Yeah, just like the night that changed our lives.” Velvet sighs, everything is quiet for a moment. 

 

“Velvet, can I sleep in your bed tonight?” He asks, “I'm scared Venus will say no.” 

 

A little laugh leave my lips. Little brat, he's a good kid. Velvet giggles for a second. 

 

“You should ask her. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.” 

 

“Okay…” He groans. I find myself smiling, and return to the indoors. 

 

I lean on the doorway to Laphicet's room, pretending to check on him. 

 

“You ready for bed squirt?” I ask. 

 

“Yeah, but… could I … maybe, sleep in your bed tonight?” He asks me, 

 

“Hmmm….” I put my hand on my chin, as if I were thinking. “I suppose... Sure.” I shrug. 

 

His face beams and he runs to my room. I smile, and turn off the light in his room. 

 

“He loves you, so much. He's afraid to say it though.” Velvet puts her hand on my arm. 

 

“I know.” I smile at the memories of our lives. 

 

I leave Velvet to go to sleep. Laphicet is snuggled into my bed, I pull off my boots, slide under the covers, and blow out the candle.

 

_ Flowers of all kinds and colors carpet the ground. The sun is blindingly bright, and comfortably warm. The sky is a crystal clear blue, not a cloud in sight. I look down and see tan sandals covering my feet, and the hem of a white dress that stops at my knee. The dress is comfortable, cinched at the waist, and a corset bodice. White isn't usually my color. Curious. I wander through the field of flowers for what feels like hours before coming to a large boulder. I climb up on the rock and look around. Flowers as far as the eye can see, except in one direction. Far in the distance I can see the sea. I leave from the boulder and start to fly towards the sea. I land on a cliff overlooking the blue water. I watch as it sparkles in the warm sunlight. The glittering surface calls to me, luring me. Suddenly the sky grows dark and the air, cold. The sea turns choppy and violent. I look around to see what changed. A tall man stands behind me. His hands are in the pockets of his black jacket, and he leans back. I just watch him for a long moment. His face is shrouded, I can't tell what he looks like. The weather turns even worse as the man approaches me, a certain kind of swagger in his step. Rain, thunder, lightning, and wind swirl around us. As the man stands toe-to-toe with me, he speaks.  _

 

_ “You chose this.” His deep bass voice hums.  _

 

_ He proceeds to grab me by the throat and throw me over the cliff.  _

 

I wake up as I hit the sea below. I sit up in the sunlight and realize it was all just a dream. I sit in a daze for a moment, thinking about the dream. I pat the bed beside me, looking for Laphicet, but not finding him. I leap from the bed, tossing back the blankets. He's gone! I burst out of my room as I pull on my boots. 

 

“Woah! Where's the fire?” Velvet asks. 

 

“He's gone! That little brat!” I shout and sprint out the door, Velvet on my heels. 

 

I think about our little brother, we’ll start at the market, he likes to visit there. We skid to a stop as we reach the market keeper. 

 

“Have you seen Laphicet?” Velvet pants. 

 

“No, I haven't seen him…” He quickly put something behind his back. 

 

He drops the thing, it's one of Arthur's books! 

 

“Hey, that's one of Arthur's!” Velvet exclaims. 

 

“No... It's a copy Laphicet made me.” The shop owner frowns. 

 

“A copy? He did all that by hand?” Velvet concludes. 

 

“I gave him a fair trade for it.” He defends. Velvet looks at the items in the shop, looking for something that Laphicet would want.

 

“The compass!” She gasps. Of course, he wants to be an adventurer. 

 

“Yes, he did give the compass puppy eyes, I offered to throw it in for free. But he said it would be a bad deal for me. He's a good lad, but he is no Tradesman.” The shopkeeper scratches his head. 

 

“Hey guys!” Nikko's voice comes from behind us. 

 

“Is Laphicet okay? I saw him walking around.” She asks. 

 

“No, he's not okay!” Velvet shouts. 

 

“Okay, we’ll help you look for him.” She rallies her two dogs. 

 

Cowardly beasts, those two. 

 

“Okay, Vel, head to the Tranquil Woods. Niko you stay in town in case he comes back. I'll check the Morgana Woods. Go!” I order. 

 

We all split off, I charge out the western gate. The large clearing on the other side of the gate is nearly empty. I ask the few people there if they had seen Laphicet. None of them had, so I leave and head to the Tranquil Woods to catch up with Velvet. I sprint across the little bridge and into the woods. As I round the corner, I hear Velvet. 

 

“If you do this again, I'm strapping you to your bed.” 

 

“And I'll sit on you, just in case.” I sneer as I join them. 

 

“Yes ma'am!” Laphicet groans. 

 

“Come on you.” I grab him around the middle and throw him over my shoulder. I start to head for the Cape. I figured he wanted to find the Princessia flower for Celica and her son’s graves, it was always her favorite. 

 

“Comfy, or do you want to get all the way up?” I ask him. 

 

“Up!” He cheers. 

 

I don't put him on my shoulders very often, but just this once. I swing his legs up onto each of my shoulders, and he laughs like he used to when our family was whole. We walk to the cape, where the old Shrine of Tranquility is, and I put Laphicet down. He runs over to the cliff face, and sits on the grass, watching the sea. I remember my dream last night, and I opt to look into the shrine instead. The darkness below is deep, and darker than midnight during a new moon.

 

A growl comes from behind me, and I whirl around. A daemon has backed Velvet and Laphicet to the cliff. 

 

“Hey!” I shout and throw a rock at the daemon. It turns to see me, who attacked him. “Come and get me a ugly.” I challenge it. A huge roar comes from the wolf daemon’s mouth in response. I pull out my discus and use it as a shield. The daemon charges and attacks me. “Run!” I scream at Velvet and Laphicet. 

 

“No!” Velvet shouts back and draws her blade. She comes to help me, but we both know that neither of us can actually hurt the daemon. 

 

“I told you to run!” I shout and kick Velvet out of the way of the daemon’s clawed hands. I take the hit, the claws pierce the flesh on my left arm. “Ahhhh!” I yell. I slash across the daemon’s middle, cutting deeply, but the wound heals instantly. 

 

I can't cause any real damage. The daemon gets even angrier and chucks me against the stone pillar of the shrine. I try to get back up, but my limbs won't respond. I just watch as Velvet expends her remaining energy defending Laphicet. She even tells him to run, but he refuses to. He really is a Crowe. Velvet suffers the same fate as me. The daemon is it's about to kill Velvet when Laphicet throws a rock. 

 

“Face me daemon!” He challenges it. The creature turns to attack our little brother. 

 

“No!!” I scream, and crawl forward. 

 

Laphicet doesn't last long, and is struck down. Velvet throws herself over him, but I'd drape myself over her. If anyone is allowed to die, it's me. I wait for the daemon to deliver the final blow, but when it doesn't I look over my shoulder. I see the silver hair and blue eyes of Arthur. 

 

“I protected them.” I sigh, and fall to my side, exposing Velvet and Laphicet. 

 

Before I can even try to get up, I pass out. 

 

When my eyes open again, the outside is tinted with a bloody hue. It started. 

 

“Laphi?” I ask. As I sit up my head starts to hurt. “Ugh!” I groan and hold my head for a second. “Velvet? Arthur?” I call out. 

 

“Uhhhh.” A moan comes from next to me. I look down to see Velvet. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” I ask as I help her up. 

 

“Yeah, you?” 

 

“I'm fine, but I can't find Arthur or Laphicet.” I hiss.

 

A pained noise leaves her mouth as we rise from the bed. 

 

“We need to find them.” I look around. 

 

“Yeah, let's start at The Shrine.” She starts toward the door. 

 

I grab my weapons from the floor and follow her out. 

 

“Get down.” I whisper and tackle Velvet. 

 

We put our backs to the wall just in time for a daemon to look in through the window. She gasps and I place hand over her mouth. I motion to her to be quiet as we inch toward the door. 

 

“Take my hand.” I order. She does, “Whatever happens, run straight to the shrine. Don't let go of my hand, because that's where I'm headed.” I look her dead in the eye. 

 

If I'm calm about this, she will be. She and I crush each other's hands and sprint out the door. Hand in hand, we meander between daemons and buildings, avoiding the majority of the many eyes. We stop behind a building to catch our breath. 

 

“Not much farther.” I pant. 

 

“Everyone... Turned into daemons.” Velvet huffs. 

 

We wipe the sweat from our hands, and then re-clasp. 

 

“Ready?” She asks, 

 

“Does it matter?” I respond. 

 

She shakes her head. We launch ourselves from the ground, through the gate to the Tranquil Woods, and slam the door behind us.

 

We weave in and out of the trees, trying to avoid daemons. We pass through the natural tunnel, and up the hill to the shrine. As we approach, we can see two figures against the red night. The huge moon lights the scene just enough to be able to tell that it's Arthur and Laphicet. 

 

“Arthur... You kept him safe…” Velvet starts. 

 

I don't like how this feels. Something is off. The way they are standing, facing each other. 

 

“Velvet, Venus, run!” Laphicet screams. 

 

Then it clicks, Arthur is sacrificing Laphicet, not saving him! Velvet and I start to charge at Arthur, but we are pinned to the ground by flaming handcuffs. 

 

“Seres!” I scream. 

 

This is her doing. His damn slave. 

 

“Here once was the seal to the underworld broken. And tonight, here shall be born the power to save the world, with Laphicet's life as a sacrifice.” Arthur hisses. 

 

A bright yellow sigil appears in the air around Laphicet. It morphs into a ball. The golden ball of light takes him out into the center of the shrine. The ball of light burst into a single sign, circling Laphicet in mid-air. 

 

“Arthur, no!” Velvet screams. 

 

A second sigil appears in front of Arthur. He takes his sword from the ground, and thrust is blade through it. Then it happens. The cross of pure light spears Laphicet through the chest, just like Celica. 

 

“No!” I scream as the cross vanishes. 

 

Velvet and I break free from the flaming shackles and dive into the shrine after Laphicet's body. I take hold of a shoulder with my left hand and hold to the ledge with my right. Velvet does the same with her opposite hands. 

 

“Why Arthur!?” I shout in my rage. 

 

“Let him go. He will be the sacrifice to save the world from sin.” Arthur growls at us. 

 

“No no no! Nooooo!” Velvet shrieks. 

 

A sigh escapes Arthur's lips as he looks down at us. 

 

“So you will never change.” Velvet and I struggle for a moment before Arthur says, “Forever ruled by emotion. One last sentiment to cast off then.” His frown deepens. 

 

“Don't you dare!” I shout as he picks up his sword again. 

 

“To the death Venus. As always with you.” He hisses, and cuts off both my right and Velvet’s left arms. 

 

He lets us fall into the depths of the shrine, that bitter darkness. The pain causes me to let go of Laphicet and tumble into the darkness. So here ends the Crowe family. Funny, this isn't how I would have imagined it. I close my eyes, and submit to the fire of my rage and bloodlust. I look deeper into the pit where I see crimson glowing jaws devour my brother. 

 

“Laphicet!!!” Velvet screams. 

 

“Arthur!!” I howl. As Velvet and I reach the jaws, I can see a deep red and purple sigil inside the mouth. Golden dragons emerge from the center of the circular crest. 

 

“Arthur!!!!” I roar, and Velvet shrieks, 

 

“How could you!?!?!” The dragon circle around us like vultures circle a corpse. I feel my body being electrified, and changed. I feel my arm being rebuilt, out of a dark energy. “Venus!!” Velvet screams next to me. 

 

“I'm going to kill him!!!!” I belt. She takes my non-daemon hand in hers and the dragon spits us out. 

 

The wind against my face cools my skin, but the searing flame in my heart is fanned to a wildfire. Velvet and I reappear out of the shrine, and slam to the ground. Bouncing, and skidding a little bit, we stop. 

 

“Arthur.” I growl into the dust. 

 

Velvet and I push ourselves up to a standing position. Daemons have made it to the shrine by now. 

 

“Arthur.” We sneer in unison. 

 

“Daemons.” He growls. 

 

The other daemons around us start to charge. Velvet and I each grab one with our new daemon hands. I suck the dark energy from the daemon, killing it in seconds. 

 

“You didn't kill me Arthur. Your mistake.” I roar at him. 

 

The rest of the daemons launch their assault on us. There are about 30 total, 15 for each of us. 

 

“The ground will be dyed crimson with your blood!” I rip the life from another one, throwing the corpse aside. Velvet howls with fury as we slay the daemons around us. 

 

“You took my Laphi away!! What did he ever do?! Answer me! Answer me!!!” She yells at Arthur. 

 

As we finish off the last pair of the daemons, I hear Arthur whisper to himself. 

 

“Daemons who feed on daemons…” He pauses, “Therions.” He sneers. 

 

“Arthur.” Velvet growls lowly. 

 

“His blood is on your hands.” I snarl. 

 

“And theirs is on yours.” He retorts. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Look around.” He sweeps his sword wide. 

 

We gaze at each other, then at the bodies around us. The village. We killed the village. And still my blood lust is not satisfied. 

 

“Is this supposed to sway me?” I bite. 

 

“The whole town was taken by daemon-blight. I will be the sword to cleanse this world from sin.” Arthur stares us down coldly. 

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” I shriek. 

 

Velvet and I run forward, moving to strike him down. A fireball comes out of nowhere, and knocks us to the ground. My head catches a rock on the way down, and a comb flies out of Velvet's hand. A woman with red hair appears in front of Arthur. 

 

“Seres?” Velvet asks. 

 

The woman bends over and picks up the comb. 

 

“I, Artorius Colebrand, will purge this wretched world of it's sin.” He rumbles resolutely. 

 

“Artorius!!!” Velvet starts to rise from the ground again, but Artorius knocks her out cold. 

 

I manage to scramble away, but I'm very dizzy. 

 

“Mark this day Artorius. I make a solemn vow to destroy you, and everything you claim to stand for.” I pant. 

 

My shoulders are hunched with the effort of holding myself up. 

 

“I'm sure you will.” Artorius frowns condescendingly. 

 

Seres throws another fireball at me, and knocks me down. 

 

“You best kill me now Artorius. Before I have that chance to kill you.” I whisper. 

 

As I try to get back up, someone kicks me in the head, turning everything to black. 


	4. 3

I wake up in a dank, grey, wet cell, deep underground.

“Good morning doll-face.” A man's voice calls next to me.

I sit up and look around me. There is a man in the cell with me, he smiles brightly. I try to get up but I find that I am shackled to the floor and wall.

“Don't trust me?” I hiss loudly.

“Why should we?” Artorius stands above us, outside of the cell.

“Artorius!!” I shriek.

He has gall. I strain against the iron chains, trying to free myself. The metal groans from the effort of reining me in.

“I'll kill you!!!” The chains for my left arm snap.

Metal clinks against the stone floor, telling me that a leg of mine is free.

“Venus, don't eat Van Aifread.” Artorius warns.

“That's the first thing I'll do once I'm free.” I tear at the restraints.

“He has use to me, and is the best hope of escape for you.” Artorius frowns down at me.

The last chain gives way and I rocket forward. I spring upward off of one wall, back and forth, getting closer to Artorius. My arm turns daemon, and a yellow seal appears over my head and it deflects me. I fall back to the bottom of the pit. The man, Van Aifread, stands to the side. He's waiting to see what I will do, I suppose.

“You cannot escape me, do you hear me Artorius?!” I scream.

  
“Calm yourself Venus, your emotions are the reason you're in this cell.” Artorius scowls and walks away.

“Artorius, come back here!!!! Artorius!!!!!!” I roar.

My chest heaves from rage.

“Damn girl, you got a set of pipes.” Van Aifread laughs huskily.

I run at him and hold him against the wall with my daemon arm.

“Tell me again why I shouldn't eat you.” I growl at him.

“I hate Artorius. And apparently, I'm your best chance at escape.” He chokes.

I narrow my eyes at him, and after a moment of consideration, drop him.

“Thanks. What do you mean by eat me?” He asks.

“You'll find out soon enough.” I stare upwards.

There was a small port door, small enough for someone to get in or out. So I'm bound here by a barrier, and this human pirate is in here with me. As I process my situation the door above opens. A snarling noise falls, and my left arm turns daemon form, and gets ready for blood.

“Dinner is served.” An exorcist cackles from above.

I look between the exorcist and the daemon. I would much rather eat the exorcist, but the barrier blocks me from them. The daemon turns on Aifread, but I'm hungry.

“Hey ugly!” I shout at the bear daemon.

As it turns to look at me, I charge and grab him by the face, pick him up, and slam him back on the ground. As I suck the life from the daemon, his arms flail around, his claws catching my pants at the thigh.

“You asshat!” I growl as I finish him off.

Poof, the daemon vanishes in a puff of purple smoke and blood.

“So, I guess that's what they mean by eating.” He muses quietly.

“Are you afraid?” I glare at him.

“No. Just don't see that everyday.” He shrugs.

I cock my head to the right, not afraid?

“Who are you?” I ask.

“Van Aifread, infamous pirate captain of the Van Eltia.” He smiles.

“How long was I out?” I ask.

He thinks about it for a while.

“About 3 weeks.” He frowns.

“Well, that explains why I was so hungry.” I frown.

I wonder how long I'll be in here.

Two years have passed. Two long years. Aifread is still my cellmate. He and I have gotten used to each other by now. We've grown close even. Since being down here, my lust has grown. Bloodlust, sexual lust, you name it, I got it. It's a good thing I was paired with a man. I wake up, with Aifread laying on my chest.

“You're giving me flat boobs syndrome.” A hiss and shove him off of me.

He rolls a couple of times,

“Honey, no one could make your melons go flat.”

I glare at him for a second before laughing with him. I crawl over to him and pin him to the ground. I lean low over him, barely brushing him with my breast. I place my elbows on either side of his head, and meet his lips with mine. His tongue tangles with mine, making me full of desire.

“You know exactly how to start a morning.” I smile down at him.

“You just bring out the best in me.” He laughs and rises with me.

Footsteps clang along the stone hallway.

“They come for you again.” I frown.

The exorcists come often to interrogate Aifread. Last time they sent exorcists down for him, I ate them all. We look up to see 6 exorcists.

“Big crew this time.” I frown,

“Yeah.” He sounds grim.

These last few interrogations have been rough on him. He's come back unconscious once or twice now. The exorcists jump down and I release my daemon hand.

“Looks like round two.” I sneer them.

I am disadvantaged, they have swords. Four of them entertain me as the other to fight with Aifried.

“Leave him alone!” I stamp on someone's foot and devour one of the exorcists.

I eat another one, and move on to the last two who are occupying me.

“I'll eat you all!” I shriek.

Someone else jumps into our pit. He wears a wide-brimmed, flat-topped, white hat.

“Melchior?” Aifried frowns.

In the momentary pause, I take my chance. I snap the neck of one of the exorcists and eat the other one.

“I don't care who you are, I'll kill you too!” I scream and charge.

I get hit in the chest with a green ball of light. Everything fades from my vision, and is replaced by a forest.

“W-What?” I hiss.

Has this cell been an illusion this whole time, or is this forest the illusion? I place my daemon hand on one of the trees, it's cold to the touch. This is the illusion! Daemons can't feel temperature. But by the time I break free of Melchior, he and Aifread are gone.

“Aifread!!!” I scream after them as the cover is put back over the entrance to the cell. “I will find you. I promise you Aifread!” I roar from the depths of my pit.

I hear someone punch someone else. Aifread presses his face against the bars of the door.

“I'm counting on you doll-face!” He shouts down to me I feel my heart leap, and tighten for the first time in years.

They took him away. They took him away!! Artorius must be behind this. But now he's dragged one of his associates, Melchior, into it.

“I'll kill you! You and your friends! I'll kill you all!!!” I rage.


	5. 4

Another year has passed. I've been stewing in my rage for 3 years total. After 2, they took my cellmate, Van Aifread. He never came back. I can only assume he's dead by now. Artorius will pay for what he's done. I hear a great commotion through the wall. I pull Aifread’s coat tighter around me, ducking my head under the fabric. This doesn’t help block the noise any,

 

“Shut up!!” I shout, and punched the wall with my daemon hand. 

 

The noise doesn't stop, so I continue to beat the wall. 

 

“I'm. Trying. To. Sleep.” I keep punching the wall. 

 

The stone starts to crack under the pressure that I impose upon it. The noise from the other side gets louder, so I hit harder. 

 

“That's enough!” I shout and high kick the wall, shattering the stone. 

 

Before the cloud of dust can settle, a foot flies at me. I snatch the foot out of the air and use its momentum to slam the body it's attached to into the wall. When the dust finally subsides, I see who I threw into the wall. 

 

“Velvet?!” I ask. She groans, and pushes herself up. 

 

“V-Venus?!” She hisses. 

 

“You've been here this whole time?” We ask each other. 

 

I help her up from the ground, and stare at her for a moment before crushing her in a hug. We embrace each other for a long time, but I hear someone stepped through the hole in the wall. 

 

“Seres.” I growl. 

 

Before she can respond, I charge at her. She dodges me and hits me with a fireball. I slam into the floor, and bounced back up again. 

 

“Seres!” I shout and slash at her with my daemon hand. 

 

Velvet punches me across the jaw, and I shove her. 

 

“What the hell Velvet?! You're defending her?” I roar. 

 

“No, she's my ticket out of here, and now she's yours to.” Velvet snaps back at me. 

 

“I had a ticket out of here a year ago, but Melchior stole him!” I scream at her. 

 

“So that's what you were screaming about all that time ago.” She murmurs. 

 

“Let me fill you in.” Seres tilts her head to the side a little. “Over the last 3 years, malakhim and daemons have become visible to everyone. Not just exorcists. Artorius Colebrand is now the head of the exorcists, seizing control of the Abbey, which is supported without question by the entire Kingdom.” 

 

“You must be very proud.” I spit at her. 

 

“I am his malak no longer. I broke my binding to him and now I am free.” 

 

“Prove it.” I growl and cross my arms. 

 

I look up, knowing exactly what she is going to do. The binding above me shatters into shards of light. 

 

“You are free.” She frowns. 

 

“And you are alive. And should I find a way around needing you, you will no longer be as such.” I hiss. 

 

“Noted.” 

 

We climb the ladder out of the cell and up into a large open room with other cells lining the walls. 

 

“Where are we?” Velvet asks. 

 

“The prison island of Titania.” I frown. 

 

“Indeed.” Seres looks at me. 

 

“There are two docks, ours is at the back. I have a ship waiting for us.” She devises. 

 

She planned this out, maybe she has turned on Artorius. We sprint up a square staircase, ending in a long room with a chest in it. I approached the silver box, and inside I find some goodies. 

 

“Vel, want to go shopping?” I ask and throw her old bladed cuff to her. 

 

I pull out my discus from 3 years ago. 

 

“Mama's here now.” I purr to it. 

 

I look inside the chest again and find a top and some pants for Velvet. 

 

“These will do.” She frowns and changes. 

 

I look into the chest again and pull out a brown half-corset, a short blood red skirt, and a single fingerless black glove. The skirt is very short, but there is a thin layer of white fluff beneath the red, giving a little movement to the garment. The corset itself is a low sweetheart neckline, but it doesn't exactly lace up tightly, leaving an open gap where the ties cross. 

 

“Not bad.” I smirk. 

 

A set of fishnet tights is at the bottom of the chest, along with two pairs of boots. A hand Velvet the metal pair, they look to be about her size. I pull the tights up my legs, and discover a few holes in the mesh. 

 

“Oh well, can't expect it to be perfect.” I frown, and lace up the tight, brown, leather boots. 

 

I put Aifread’s coat back on, and look at Velvet. 

 

“Ready?” I ask. 

 

“Does it matter?” She responds. 

 

I smirk, that was what I used to say. 

 

“Let's go.” Seres taps her foot. 

 

“Shut up.” I hiss at her.

 

A couple of clanking guards come to a stop.

 

“Hey there soldier, want to play?” I purr. 

 

They stop and look at each other for a second. I approached them slowly, and place a hand on each of their shoulders. 

 

“Come on boys.” I smile. 

 

They drop their spears, pointing them at the ground. As soon as they let their guard down, I smash their heads together, and a kick them into the wall. They fall in the floor unconscious, I pick up the spears they dropped and skewer each of them through the neck. Seres watches me intently, I suppose she's seeing how I fared after 3 years like this. 

 

“You've changed Venus.” She frowns. 

 

“No. You and Artorius let me out.” I snarl. 

 

I lead the way out of the room and into the next hall. I hear voices ahead, and flatten myself against the wall. 

 

“Did you hear the path below the Watchtower is off-limits. They say it could collapse any day now.” An exorcist says. 

 

“That's a shame, it was a good shortcut to the docks.” The second one murmurs. 

 

A third exorcist comes running into the room. 

 

“Two of the high-security prisoners have escaped. Be on your guard.” She orders. 

 

“Yes ma'am.” They respond with a salute and run off. 

 

They know that we're out.

 

“Vel.” I hiss she glides up next to me. “We need a distraction.” I frown. 

 

“The other inmates would do nicely.” She smiles. 

 

“A prison riot? I like your style sis.” I head back to the room with the chest in it. 

 

I open it again, looking through what is left. I pull a huge sword out of the tangled up cloaks in there. 

 

“Wow.” I gaze at the blade. “It's well-made.” I comment. 

 

“It's too big for either of us, it's of no use. So there's no point in taking it.” Velvet shrugs. 

 

She has a point. 

 

“I know this blade! But what is Stormhowl doing here locked away?” Seres gasps. 

 

“Don't know, don't care.” I smirk. 

 

“This sword is a celebrated Masterpiece!” She glares at me. 

 

“And if I can't use it, it's useless.” Velvet scowls at both of us. 

 

I put the blade back and close the chest.

 

We sneak through the halls until we come to a room with three doors. Each door leads to a hall full of cells. And the cells are full of inmates. A couple of guards stand in the way, but Velvet dispatches of these two with haste. 

 

“Aww, no fair. I wanted to play too.” I giggle. 

 

“Stop playing around Venus, we have work to do.” Velvet scowls. 

 

“Seres open the locks.” She orders her. 

 

Seres waves her arm, and the locks on the doors appear visible to us. 

 

“Listen up. We're getting off this island!” Velvet shouts down one of the halls. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Who's that?” 

 

“Are you serious?” The inmates chatter. 

 

“Impossible! Only one person ever escaped this place!” 

 

“Yeah, Van Aifread.” Another set of inmates calls. 

 

“What do you know about Aifread?!” I shout down the hall. 

 

“Only that he was taken off this island by an old Exorcist named Melchior.” A single prisoner answers. 

 

Aifread may be alive? I will find him, I owe my friend that much. 

 

“Split into two groups. Rush the front and rear gates. Break the gates, and you'll have a ship!” Velvet orders. 

 

“I won't force you to go. If you want to rot in here, then rot for all I care!” I push. 

 

There is a great clamor of noise as everyone decides. As the shouts die down, Velvet growls 

 

“Seres.” 

 

The malak nods and waves her arm again, bursting a locks in a puff of flame. With all the cells open, prisoners come flowing out of the rooms, and passed us. 

 

“That ought to draw the guards. In the meantime we'll search for that Watchtower.” Velvet plans. 

 

“We can follow the path to the docks.” I catch on. 

 

“So, you will leave them to their fates?” Seres asks. 

 

“I'll use any tool at my disposal.” Velvet and I hiss in unison. We leave the room, and close the door behind us. A high female voice rings out behind us. 

 

“Dear me, not a word of apology?!” We stop and turn to see if short blond woman.

 

She wears a pink checkered dress, and a huge Jester's hat. A black feathered collar adorns her neck, and a smile splits her face. She approaches us, and Velvet slashes is at her, but the woman ducks under the blade. I make no move against her. 

 

“Humph! What is WRONG with you people? There I was, sleeping like a sweet babe, when suddenly…” She does a little tormented looking dance. “From Paradise down to Hell! No worse! A grimey prison cell! You see what I'm not feeling... well.” She cackles. 

 

We all stare at her for a moment. 

 

“And you are?” Seres asks. 

 

The woman twirls, the books on her belt floating up slightly for a second. 

 

“Hooray, you asked! I am thrilled to introduce you to the wise sorceress who travels the eleven seas, who scoffs at the might of dragons…” She pauses for a second. “None other than the acclaimed, the illustrious Mazhigegika Miludin do Dinn Nolurun Dou! Magilou for short.” She grins widely. 

 

“Maggie-lou?” Velvet raises her eyebrow. 

 

“No! ‘Mah’, like ‘soggy shoe’ or ‘doggy do’ or call me any of those things and I'll turn you into a ‘froggy stew’!” She growls at us. We continue to stare at her blankly. Magilou sighs, “I suppose you'll never understand. Humph. People can be so tragically unlearned…” She pauses again, “But hey... Like I care.” She sings and wanders off. 

 

We watch as she exit to the room, and then head down the nearest hall. 

 

“Was she really a witch?” Velvet asks.

 

“This is no ordinary prison. Be cautious, and trust no one.” Seres warns. 

 

“No problems here.” I sneer at her. 

 

“Did you sense a malak tethered to her?” Velvet asks, ignoring me. 

 

“No.” Seres sighs. 

 

“Then she is perfectly ordinary. If we meet her again, I'll crush her and be done with her.” Velvet growls. 

 

“You can't fight with our own soldiers darling.” I wap Velvet upside the head. 

 

We round the corner, and hear the clanging of steel. A pair of exorcists come flying from the right side of the hall, and land dead against the wall. We look around the corner to see a tall, black haired man with a pair of daggers in his hands. I can sense something different about him. As we approached he turns to look at us. 

 

“More?” A rich baritone voice asks. 

 

Woo, he's hot. One of his eyes is dark and the other a gleaming red, he must be a daemon. We emerge completely from around the corner and approach him slowly. He has a strong stance, me likey! 

 

“This one is a daemon.” Seres growls. 

 

“So are we.” I smirk. 

 

A large black mark travels up the neck of the man and behind his hair. He starts to shout as he runs at us. 

 

I start to laugh, “Come to Mama.” I block one dagger with my discus, and kick his other hand. 

 

Velvet jumps in, but he blocks her blade with his daggers. 

 

“You're not human.” He frowns as he blocks me. 

 

“Neither are you.” Velvet slashes at him, but misses. 

 

He's faster than we are. Seres throws a fireball, but hits Velvet instead. 

 

“Damn it Seres!” I growl and kick her out of the way, and land a hit on the man with my foot. 

 

He flies back, and we stand breathing heavily. The man looks at the daggers in his hands, 

 

“Chips in the blade already? Brittle these exorcist knives. I have to reclaim Stormhowl soon.” He growls to himself. 

 

“Stormhowl?” Velvet asks as she makes it to my side. 

 

“That sword we found?” I wonder aloud. 

 

“You found it? Where?” He asks and throws the daggers aside. 

 

He holds me by the shoulders and shakes me slightly. 

 

“Where?!” He asks again. 

 

“In the store room.” 

 

“Down below.” Velvet and I answer.

 

“You have my thanks!” He shouts as he launches himself down the hallway. 

 

We stare after him for a moment, me watching his behind more than anything else. 

 

“Mmm. Shame to see him go.” I whisper. 

 

“Really Venus? Now?” Velvet huffs. 

 

“Hey, I know what I like. I like strong men.” I shrug,

 

“And fast men apparently.” Velvet growls. 

 

“You know me well sis.” I wink and walk on, we need to keep moving, if the exorcists subdue the prisoners, our window of opportunity will close. I tug her along. 

 

“Such strange people here.” Seres murmurs as we hike up the last staircase. 

 

We reach the top of the tower and the rain pelts down on us. 

 

“Wow, rain down the boobs!” I exclaim. 

 

I fasten the top few buttons on Aifread's coat. We look down on the land below us. 

 

“The path is gone.” Seres frowns. 

 

Velvet looks at me, and we each unleash our daemon hands. 

 

“You aren't seriously thinking about -” Seres starts. 

 

I fling myself off the top of the tower, and into the cliff face across from us. I feel my hand bite into the stone as I drop to the ledge below. Cackling the whole way down, I barely make it to the ledge. Velvet tumbles on the ground with me. 

 

“Let's go again.” I groan as we rise. 

 

“No thanks.” She hisses as she knocks her shoulder back into its socket. 

 

“Don't be such a downer.” I laugh and punch her in the shoulder she had just relocated. 

 

She's slugs me in the jaw in response. Seres floats down to stand with us. 

 

“Cheater.” I hiss and stick out my tongue. 

 

The riot is probably almost quelled by now. We need to hurry. We pick up the pace, and just before we enter a room Seres stops us. 

 

“This is the front dock.” 

 

“Too late, we're here. Besides they will have found your ship by now.” I shove her aside and open the door. 

 

We walk down the last staircase and through a door. We see an exorcist standing, waiting for us. We stand in the center of the room and wait for him to defeat the last prisoner that arrived before we did. 

 

“Aiding prisoners now Seres?” He frowns. “I wouldn't have thought of you. Did Lord Artorius send you to do this?” He asks. 

 

“No ...I'm acting on my own.” She responds to him bitingly. 

 

“A malak with free will? And yet I sense someone strings and guiding you.” He pauses for a moment and notices us. “You two maybe daemons, but you are still ladies, so I will show you due respect. I am the Exorcist praetor Oscar Dragonia of the Abbey of the Holy Midgand Empire… and who are you?” He asks us. We stand and stare at each other for a second, but don't answer. “‘Graceless daemons’ it is then.” He sighs and draws his sword. 

 

He's cute, light blonde hair and piercing green eyes. I prefer the dark haired man though. 

 

“Don't worry baby cakes, I'll make sure we're the last thing you ever see.” I grunt as I whip my discus at him. It grazes his cheek, and embeds itself in the wall behind him. “Pretty blood.” I cackle. 

 

“I was taught the methods of purification by Lord Artorius himself. How will you fare against it?” He growls at me. 

 

“Ha, I was raised by Artorius!” I scream at him and kick his blade out of his hand. 

 

Seres and Velvet have taken care of his malakhim by now. He backs off and retrieves his sword. 

 

“You're skilled, I'll have to expend a malak or two for this.” 

 

Two of his malakhim rush us, and try to hold us still while his third collects a purple ball of smoke and light, and aims it at Velvet. 

 

“Vel!” I shout. 

 

She shoves the malak at the glowing ball as it approaches her. It hits the servant, and he starts to writhe in pain. 

 

“No!” Seres shouts. 

 

I let out my daemon hand, and eat the malak in front of me. 

 

“Control your feelings to control the tide of battle.” Oscar shouts as he trades bladed blows with Velvet. 

 

“More of your vaunted reason?” She growls wrathfully the malak who is hit, falls to his knees. 

 

He holds his head in his hands while he screams. Velvet an Oscar break apart as the malakhim explodes in a burst of purple smoke. A horrid growl comes from the center of the cloud. 

 

“Oh boy.” I whisper. 

 

A huge red drake emerges from the deep purple smoke. 

 

“A malak... with demon blight?” Velvet hisses. 

 

The drake rises into the air, and lets out a furious roar. 

 

“It's lost control.” Oscar shouts. 

 

The drake rears its head, and sends a rush of wind at Oscar and his single remaining malak. They slam into the wall, knocking them out cold. The drake turns on Velvet, and before I can move, Seres throws herself in front of the drake's impending claws. 

 

“Velvet!!!” She yells and launches a fireball as she goes down. 

 

The fire knocked the drake back, into the ceiling. Seres has deep claw marks across her back, her blood seeps from the injury. 

 

“My wounds are fatal.” She hisses as Velvet holds her. “Please... Consume me.” She offers. 

 

“I'm not about to…” 

 

“My form is bound by an oath whose price is my life. The time has come to pay.” She pauses to breathe. “Feeding on my form will grant you strength. The strength you need to press forward. I only ask that you devour me.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“A flame burns in my heart too. A flame I cannot quench no matter how hard I try. Just like you Velvet.” 

 

She pulls out a golden comb, wait, Laphicet gave that to Velvet. Before he died. 

 

Velvet gasps, “This was Laphi’s.” 

 

“That is why I cannot abide it. This frozen world... this frozen people…” Seres coughs, spitting out blood. “I'm just that stubborn of a woman. Hurry! Before my life fades, do it now!!” Velvet releases her daemon hand, and holds Seres up by her head. 

 

“I offer no apology or thanks.” She hisses. 

 

“I need neither. Our wants, are one and the same.” Seres sighs. 

 

Velvet starts to tighten her grip. The ceramic mask on series face shatters, revealing her brilliant red eyes. 

 

“I treasured those days. When we were a family. When we were... Together.” her last breath leaves her body, as a tear hits the floor.

 

A sickening crunch noise pierces the air as Velvet crushed Seres’ skull. Her arms go slack, and Velvet devours her. She leaves nothing behind, but a glowing silver and gold ring. A massive fire engulfs Velvet's daemon arm, I wonder if it hurts. The fire dies down, leaving only small blue flames before they are extinguished all together. Velvet reaches up and catches the ring, dissolving it in her arm. So Seres is gone, good riddance. 


	6. 5

The drake starts to move again, and it is not happy. Velvet and I look at each other for a second before looking back at the drake.

“Move... Or I'll eat you!!!” Velvet shrieks at it.

“Left.” I yell, and that go left of the drake.

“Flank him.” Velvet growls.

I yank my discus out of the wall, and whip it at the creature. It lodges in the creatures hind leg, and the beast lets out a pained roar. It turns on me, and starts to charge. I dodge it, and the drake smacks face-first into the wall. I embed my daemon hand in the drake’s side, pulling it down from the air.

“Do it now Velvet!” I shout at her.

“Hurahhhhhhhhh!!!” She screams, and cuts across the drake's throat. Blood comes pouring out of the creature, as we regroup. “You alright?” She asks.

“Yeah.” I hiss and rise from the ground. I meet her by the drake's unmoving head. “Let's go kill Artorius.” I hiss in her ear with a smile.

She smirks a little, and we start to walk towards the door. Before we make it very far, we get blown off our feet by a malak arte.

“Sorry, I can't let nasty daemons like you roam free, now can I?” Oscar's voice growls at us from the direction of the arte.

“You ain't seen nasty yet.” I thrust myself up from the stone floor, pulling my sister with me.

We approach the still dying drake and plunge our hungry daemon arms into the beast's body, draining it up all his dark energy.

“We are Velvet and Venus Crowe. You can give Artorius our regards.” I growl.

“We devour daemon, malak, and Exorcist alike. We are monsters... We are therions!!!” Velvet shouts at him.

“We kill anyone who gets in our way!” I add.

We each gather a ball of fire and launch it at Oscar. The fireballs that we hurl hit Oscar in the head, and he runs out of the room screaming, his last malak trailing closely behind him. I smirk to myself as the door slams behind him, and another door opens, revealing the dark-haired daemon man, and the blonde witch Magilou.

“Oh ho ho, so this is where that treacherous fall leads. I thought we were going to die on the way down.” She cheers.

“It wouldn't have been so treacherous if you had snuck up behind me and jumped on my back.” The man snarls at her. He soon spots us and approaches us. “Rokurou Rangetsu, at your service.” He stands in front of us and smiles.

“We don't need your service.” Velvet growls. He shakes his head, “My sword is my life, you have restored it to me. I owe you my life.” He insists,

“In that case, why don't you and I get out of here?” I ask flirtatiously.

He raises his eyebrows at me.

“Not like that! We need to steal a ship to escape.” I hiss, but wink at him at the end.

“Careful, the sea looks mighty choppy.” He observes

“Can you sail?” Velvet asks.

“I know the difference between a sail on a rudder.” He frowns, so not really, but it's better than nothing.

We pile into the nearest ship, and throw the Exorcist crew overboard. Rokurou takes the helm, but the storm is so strong, I wonder if we'll survive this. The waves toss small ship like a toy. We tug on random ropes for a few hours when I feel the ship rub on something hard. We all lurched forward, Rokurou flies over the banister and on to the main deck. He lies there unconscious, so I run up and take the wheel. Since turning demon my eyesight has increased in strength many times over. I steer us around a couple more reefs, but I can feel that we are taking on water. I have to beach us, on something.

“I hope you're hungry fishies!” I hear Magilou shout as I see a frozen land mass, but I can see trees beyond that, this is my chance.

“I'm docking!!!” I try to shout over the wind and rain.

I don't know if anyone heard me, but it's now or never. I pull the ship up against the ice and we all get thrown over, onto the frozen wasteland. I feel one of my legs brake, and my head hits a rock. Everything goes dark. 


	7. 6

When I wake, I feel my leg, the one that broke on impact. What's going on? Why is my leg whole? The ground is white. Where are we? I sit up slowly, my head is pounding. I grab my head with my hands. There is a strange, high-pitched tinkling noise that floats through the air. I look around to see Velvet launching herself at a small blonde child. As the snow crunches beneath me, Rokurou and Magilou come up beside me. The child runs behind us for a second, hiding from Velvet. Rokurou takes a swipe at the kid, and takes something from him. What would a child have that we would need? The child runs off toward the direction of the trees. I wonder what's over there. Velvet jerks up, and heaves a great breath. 

 

“A malak?” She tilts her head. 

 

A pair of daemons come running at us. Velvet draws her blade, and I pull my discus from over my shoulder. We dispatch the too quickly, and each feed on the dark energy of our targets. 

 

“Daemon munchers?! You two really are a box of horrors aren't you. My my, so many surprises.” Magilou giggles. 

 

We finish sucking out the darkness, and the corpses turn human again. I stare down at the girl lying face down in the bloody snow. 

 

“Sorry. If I had a weapon, I would have helped, I promise.” Velvet scowls at Rokurou. 

 

“You're wearing one.” I look up to see their interaction. 

 

“Oh, nah, I can't use this. Sorry, long story.” He shrugs. 

 

“And the child?” I ask him. 

 

“The little brat, scampered off somewhere.” Magilou frowns and wraps her arms around herself to ward off the cold. Velvet and I look at each other, 

 

“You ought to be scampering off yourselves.” Velvet warns Rokurou and Magilou. 

 

Rokurou shakes his head. 

 

“My debt is not yet repaid. Until it is I will not leave your side.” 

 

Got to admit, I admire his conviction. 

 

“I can hardly scamper off without knowing from whence I am scampering. We're lost, shipwreck survivors no?” Magilou cackles. 

 

Velvet makes a frustrated noise in the back of her throat, but does nothing else. Rokurou pulls the thing that he took from the child out from behind his back. 

 

“Well then, I expect this might come in handy.” He holds out a map for all of us to see. 

 

“A map? Was that left by the child?” Velvet asks. 

 

“Left, stolen, what's the difference?” I respond. 

 

We study the map for a while before determining that we landed in Northgand. We need our ship to be repaired if we are to make it to Midgand, and Rokurou says that the town of Hellawes is nearby. They are port city, so they should have a shipwrite. 

 

“What's the plan once we reach Logres?” Rokurou asks. 

 

Neither of us says anything. 

 

“Something worth breaking out of prison for.” He concludes on his own. 

 

Magilou releases a huge sneeze. 

 

“Guahhhh, can't we stand around and chat somewhere nicer? Somewhere with soup to warm the body, tales to warm the heart?” She complains. 

 

“Can't say that Hellawes offers much for conversation, but we'll find food and a shipwrite there.” 

 

“Right, let’s make it before dark.” I frown and lead the charge.

 

As we walk through the snow I hear Magilou ask, “Velvet, you know that kid? I thought I heard you call him by name.” 

 

She is silent for a moment. 

 

“No. I don't know any malakhim, not anymore.” Magilou seems interested in that. 

 

“What?” I ask her sharply. 

 

“Nothing, whoever it was, there was something different about him, that's for sure.” She thinks aloud. 

 

“You can say that again. Using healing artes on a daemon without being ordered to?” Rokurou chips in. 

 

“He stole our compass.” I hiss to myself. 

 

“You know, for an exorcist’s malak, he's a greedy little imp.” Magilou growls. 

 

“We did help ourselves to a certain map of his so…” Rokurou laughs a little bit. 

 

“I consider myself an island of virtue in the sea of wickedness.” Magilou scoffs. 

 

“Yes, I suppose you are.” I smirk at her. 

 

“Oh come on! It's not funny if you agree with me!” Magilou hisses at me. 

 

“You think?” Rokurou asks genuinely. 

 

Velvet nearly facepalms. 

 

“So this is how escaped prisoners behave.” She practically scolds us before we continue for a long while in white silence. 

 

“Magilou, your way of speaking is as strange as your dress.” Rokurou observes suddenly. 

 

“Well I'm a witch. I have a proper age and dignity to a to maintain. I have an image to uphold!” She gasps. 

 

“Self-improvement and all things I suppose. So what's the difference between a spellcaster and a witch?” He asks. 

 

This actually interest me as well. 

 

“There are many!” She starts, “But mainly it's a matter of nuance.” She nods. “It's like the difference between being frugal and being miserly.” 

 

“Ah, so I spell caster is useful, and a witch isn't, is that it?” Rokurou mocks. 

 

I laugh loudly, annoying Magilou further. 

 

“You wound me! You're one to talk Mr. self improvement.” Magilou gripes, “Your words cut deeper than the northern winds…brrrrrrrr!” I just laugh at her and keep trudging through the snow. 

 

Before long we come to a narrow strip of land between a pair of cliffs. Between them are three daemons. I whip my discus at the one in the center, getting the attention of the other two. The third lies in a pool of reddening snow. I feel a smile split my face as the daemons reach us. I release my daemon hand, letting bloodlust overcome me. I devour the daemon in front of me, and a Velvet skewers hers on her blade. 

 

When all three of them are dead Rokurou pipes up, “I promise it if I had a weapon I would have helped.” 

 

Velvet snaps at him, “You're still wearing one.” He just shakes his head again. 

 

“Nope. Not an option.” Velvet is about to yell at him, but I step in between them. 

 

“Whatever, let's just get to the city.” I snarl. 

 

Rokurou looks surprised, but nods. We continue on our journey, and Magilou asks Rokurou, 

 

“So, what got you chained up in that mold whole?” 

 

“Ties to home. It's complicated.” He scratches the back of his neck. 

 

“Oh ho oh, then are you sure you ought to be taking on further debts?” She accuses. 

 

“It's a teaching of House Rangetsu. ‘Pay what you owe’.” 

 

“Well what a civilized family you've got.” Magilou huffs. 

 

Velvet rounds on him. “Were you in for long?” 

 

“3 years. I guess that's why I know so little about the world out here now.” He shrugs. 

 

“Me too! Arte wielding malakhim! How much have I missed?!” Magilou pipes up. 

 

“Should I even ask why you were imprisoned?” I scowl at Magilou. 

 

“Bagged for unlicensed witchcraft. It was a tale of a trail most wicked in foul! Would you like to hear more? You'll cry, I'll laugh, emotions will touch the rafters!” She giggles. 

 

“And you two?” She asks. 

 

Velvet growls under her breath. 

 

“Unchecked bloodlust for me! Among other kinds of lust.” I cackle Rokurou raises an eyebrow at me, but says nothing. 

 

We finally have the gate in view, when we see an unwelcome surprise. 

 

“Exorcists.” Velvet growls. 

 

“Well that's just inconsiderate. Word of the prison break couldn't have traveled so quickly.” Magilou pouts. 

 

“I doubt they'll just let us in looking the way we do.” Rokurou analyzes. 

 

I look over to curse discreetly, when I see the malak boy standing there. 

 

“I... I apologize about earlier. I didn't mean to steal this.” He says and lays the compass in the snow, and runs off. 

 

He takes a side path away from the Gates. 

 

“Trap?” I ask. 

 

“Maybe.” Rokurou muses. 

 

He turns to Velvet, “You okay with this? He could be working with the Exorcists.” 

 

“I'm following him.” Velvet says without a moment of hesitation. 

 

“Is he your dessert?” Magilou asks sarcastically. 

 

“If necessary.” She responds. 

 

We find the path he followed, and reach a small cave. Inside the cave is a ladder leading up. 

 

“Here we go.” I hiss under my breath.


	8. 7

Above us is a storehouse. “This is it?” Velvet frowns. I inhale deeply, but nearly cough. 

 

“That smell... Flamestone!” Magilou cocks her head to one side. 

 

“Flamestone?” We all ask. 

 

“Also known as melchionite. A rare mineral found only in Northgand.” 

 

“We're in the city now. We should find the maritime guild here, somewhere.” I frown as we exit the storehouse, trying to look casual. 

 

“We should find a weapons dealer too, if I'm to be any use in a fight.” Rokurou assesses. 

 

I roll my eyes at him, but don't say anything. I hear many disgruntled sailor's grumbling about inspections, and how increasingly abundant they have become. We come across the guild but Rokurou sees a weapon shop down the street. He and I set out for that, while Velvet talks to the shipwrite. 

 

“Unchecked bloodlust huh?” He smiles. 

 

“Among other kinds.” I wink. 

 

“We were raised by Artorius, but we know him is Arthur then. I was pretty much the town whore in Aball, and he was never fond of me. Velvet, believe it or not, I used to be his perfect little acolyte.” I smirk. 

 

“No!” He gasps. 

 

“Oh yes! She knew all his teachings by heart. But when he killed our little brother, we both turned daemon. I'm some kind of lust daemon, I think, and she seems to be rage or wrath of some kind.” I make quiet small talk as we rifle through the weapons at the shop. 

 

I pick up a stoutly made bow, and the shop owner laughs at me. I glance at him curiously. 

 

“I haven't met a soul able to draw that bow. A pretty lady like you should put it down before you hurt yourself.” 

 

“Just one try?” I ask, batting my eyelashes at him. 

 

He sighs, and nods. Figures, he can't deny a pretty face. I pick up the bow again, and place my three Center fingers on the string I pull it back without much effort, but the string is a little stiff from the cold. The man just stands there, gaping at me. 

 

“How much for this and a quiver of arrows?” I ask as I ease the string back into place. 

 

The man shakes his head and nearly throws the quiver at me. 

 

“They're yours.” He gasps. 

 

“Well, thanks very much.” I wink at him. 

 

Rokurou goes rooting around in the Bargain Bin, and comes out with a pair of rusty daggers. 

 

“You want those?” The shopkeeper asks and disbelief. 

 

“Give me a second.” Rokurou smiles and he turns around. 

 

He knocks the blades together, and a large portion of the rust falls away. He then continues to polish them and before long we can tell that the dagger is actually of high-quality. There's a fine edge on these blades. As I look over my shoulder, I see Velvet coming over to us with Magilou not far behind. 

 

“We have a task.” She frowns. “You two are almost ready?”. 

 

“Yeah, just have to pay for this.” Rokurou smiles. 

 

“No, take them. You to have taught me valuable lessons tonight.” He bows to the two of us slightly. 

 

We nod in his direction indicating our thanks. 

 

“What's the job?” I ask. 

 

“The Abbey has a pretty tight grip on the shipping guild, and the noose is getting tighter. The guild is mostly made up of smugglers, the few honest men. One named Dyle has turned into a lizard daemon, it's our job to take him out.” Velvet whispers as we approach the storehouse door again. 

 

“Have fun you kids!” Magilou giggles. 

 

“Leaving so soon?” I ask her. 

 

“This seems like the thing for three ruthless daemons to handle.” She continues to laugh at me, “This all sounds fun, but I'm afraid this is where we part ways.” 

 

“Really Magilou you're leaving now?” Velvet calls after her. 

 

“I have bigger fish to fry, namely the little matter of my betrayer.” She wanders off mumbling to herself. 

 

I watch as she stalks away, leaving barely a footprint behind her. After she is out of sight we head down the ladder and off into the snowy white yonder.

 

We drop down the ladder and hit the snow running. We head back up the trail, and across the Figal  Icecaps without much talking. We reach the small town of Beardsley. It seems like a snowy, rundown version of Aball. 

 

“Quaint.” I frown. 

 

I hear a growl, and turn only to see a daemon. We all draw our weapons but instead see the head of a lance poking through the demons chest. We stand down, knowing that whoever is on the other side of that weapon is an exorcist. 

 

“To think, had I been any later... What would have happened?” A teary female voice asks. 

 

“An exorcist, was that Dyle she slew?”

 

“No, it wasn't the lizard daemon.” Velvet frowns. The woman turns around only to see us. “Are you crying?” Velvet asks. 

 

“It's just... Everything that's going on. Daemons run rampant in the outlands, and yet the Abbey has this explicitly chosen not to come to their aid. It's truly haven't the forces to be everywhere at once, and the people of the outlands who refused to obey the laws of the Abbey. It's a heartless decision, I know, but it follows the Abby's perfectlaughs at the principle.” She wipes tears from her deep blue eyes.

 

“Why excuses to me?” Velvet huffs.

 

“I'm not making -”, she pauses. “I am Eleanor Hume, exorcist free tour, patrolling for the Abbey. What is your business here?” Her gaze is intense, and confident.

 

“We heard there was a murderous demon in this town who fled from Hellawes.” Velvet drawls.

 

“The shipping guild incident, yes. I've been looking into it, but I haven't found any clues yet.” She nods.

 

“Mmm.” I sigh.

 

“Worry not. We will track down that foul daemon and put it to the sword.” Eleanor smiles and wanders up the road. 

 

We watch after her for a while, making sure we three daemons are away from the exorcist. 

 

“Did The exorcist lady go away?” a child's voice asks. We all look over to see a little girl approaching us.

 

“Yeah, she's gone.” Rokurou smiles down at her. 

 

“Oh good. I didn't want to get eaten!” the girl sighs deeply.

 

“Eaten?” Velvet asks.

 

“I - I mean, I don't know anything about a daemon.” The girl shakes her head frantically. 

 

“It's all right, you can tell me. I promise I'll keep it a secret.” Rokurou kneels down to her level. I follow suit, it usually makes kids feel more comfortable if big people come down to their level.

 

“T-there's a lizard demon in a cave to the north. He said he eat the whole village up if I told anyone. I'll give you these! Don't tell anybody, all right?” She whispers to us 

 

She hands Rokurou three apples.

 

“Got it. That's a promise.” He pats her head.

 

The little girl smiles and skips off into the snowing town nearby. Velvet scowls after her, no doubt remembering how we used to skip like that to our home in Aball.

 

“A cave to the north? Hmm.” I muse as Rokurou tosses me an apple, which I drop in the snow. I pick up the fruits, and wipe off the sky dandruff. I never did like the snow. 

 

“Got to say, the folks here don't really trust the exorcists, do they?” Rokurou frowns as we trek up the white path after the little girl. I take a bite of the apple. I haven't had one of these in so long! I forgot how good they are. 

 

“Wow, this is good.” I lick my lips.

 

“Huh?” Velvet hisses 

 

“Hey! This is actually rather good.” Rokurou smiles.

 

Velvet groans quietly, staring at the fruit in her hand. 

 

“What's wrong? A worm?” Rokurou asks.

 

“Nothing... Can't taste a thing.” She frowns. 

 

“Huh?” I raise my eyebrows. 

 

She and I are the same kind of daemon, why can I taste this, and she can't? Curious.

 

“We learned what we need to. Let's look for the cave.” She scowls bitterly. 

 

We walk into the town, but Rokurou gets distracted by a yak and it's owner.

 

“That's the one fine yak you got there. What an adorable face!” he coos to the animal, and snuggles his face into the thick hair on the yak's forehead. 

 

“You might not want to get too close.” I warn, concealing a smile behind a hand. 

 

“Why?” he asks without moving his face away from the yak's.

 

Before he can move, the animal releases a formidable belch. I can smell it from where I stand, yards away from the beast. 

 

“Gwwahh!? *cough* *cough* Nnnaahh!! Th-that is nasty!” Rokurou gags, and dry heaves. 

 

“Told you.” I laugh, waving a hand in front of my nose to waft the smell away. 

 

“They're ruminate their food. Same as cows and goats. Everyone who has raised livestock knows that.” Velvet frowns and shakes her head at him. 

 

“Ack! I think that went is driven home... That's a smell I never want to ruminate on myself.” He backs away from the hairy animal.

 

We walk down the empty street, only a few people mill about in the snow. They glance at us suspiciously, watching our every move. Velvet shifts uncomfortably under the gazes from the villagers.

 

“That woman said she was patrolling for the Abbey... What's that mean, exactly?” she asks Rokurou.

 

“They're hand-picked agents who travel the kingdom gauging the Abbey's success in the daemon fight. They also make sure that other exorcists are conducting themselves properly.”  he explains. 

 

“Can they be likened to military police?” I think aloud.

 

“I guess so. Since the Abbey imposes so many rules on the populace, they want to show their aboveboard.” he shrugs.

 

“But if they need to police themselves, isn't it as good as announcing corruption in the ranks?” Velvet hums.

 

“Some say it's more honest this way. Idealism alone won't change the world. Maybe that's why our determined little exorcist was crying.” Rokurou conspires. 

 

“I bet you're right. That does bit the picture.” Vel nods.

 

“Although it's best not to take a woman's tears face value.” He snickers quietly. 

 

“What?” Velvet snarls.

 

“Keep talkin!” I take the front of his tunic in my hands.

 

“Hey now, just some common wisdom.” he puts up his hands in surrender. 

 

I smack him in the back of the head, and relinquish my grip on him. I grumble about sexism under  my breath as we make our way to the gate on the other side of town. 

 

“Hey, Velvet... Can I ask you a question?” Rokurou taps my sister on the shoulder. 

 

“You can do whatever you want, but just because you ask doesn't mean you're getting an answer.” She snaps.

 

“So... about that... whole apple thing. You... can't taste anything?” he tilts his head to one side. He seems like an inherently curious man. It's kinda cute.

 

“Not entirely. I can taste blood.” she shrugs.

 

“Nothing else?” he pushes. 

 

“Nothing. But I don't think I can feel full, either.” she continues.

 

“You don't think? You talk like you've never had a good meal before.” Rokurou grins lopsidedly. 

 

“We haven't. Not normal food at least. Not since we went daemon.” I watch him closely. 

 

“So... what have you been eating?” he addresses me.

 

“Please, you were in that prison, same as us.” Velvet snarls at him.

 

“I... I'm sorry.” he frowns

 

“Forget it. This is just what we are now.” I try to lighten the mood.

 

We exit the little town, leaving all of  the lingering eyes behind us. We look to the north, seeing the mouth of the  cave only about fifty yards away.

 

Rokurou starts laughing, “Oh yeah, the guy at the weapon shop gave me some booze for the trip. I nearly forgot about it.”

 

“You really think it's a good idea to drink when we've got a daemon to fight?” Velvet accuses him. 

 

“A little drink will warm me up.” he waves away her comment.

 

“I can help warm you up baby.” I grab his behind gently, before passing him.

 

His eyes widen, and he watches me closely. I wink at him and enter the cave.

 

“Gross Venus! Besides, I thought you couldn't feel cold.”

 

“That's true I suppose. Well, I'm not drinking it anyway. I'm using it for something.” he shakes his head and returns to his normal self.

 

“Shame, that looks good.” I gaze at the bottle.

 

“Like what? Got some wounds to clean?” Velvet raises her eyebrows.

 

“That's one use for it, sure, but I've got something more practical in mind.” he shakes his head again.

 

“I don't know, that seems pretty practical to me.” I shrug.

 

“Yeah, but this is better. By pouring it on the pegs that hold the blade and the hilt together, the wood will swell and hold everything firmly in place.” he empties half the bottle over his daggers.

 

“I like the way you talk daemon man.” I laugh flirtatiously. 

 

Rokurou gets the same surprised look on his face, and he opens his mouth to say something when Velvet interrupts. 

 

“Stop Venus, please! You two have got such one-track minds, I swear.” she snaps.

 

“That's just the kind of daemon I am.” Rokurou smiles at her.


End file.
